Simon Goes Quackers!
Simon Goes Quackers! is an episode of Series 7, Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series). Plot Lachy has a dish with a tea cup and kettle containing a special type of tea that turns you into a duck if you drink it. Lachy wants to make sure the invention doesn't go wrong so he has Anthony hold the tea while he finds a safer container. The tea shakes in Anthony's hands so he gives it to Emma. The tea still shakes. A thirsty Simon takes it to drink it. Emma and Anthony tell Simon not to do it. Simon thinks it's a better idea to drink it outside. Once he walks outside with the tea, Lachy comes back into the living room. Lachy doesn't see his tea and realizes that Simon took the tea causing him to turn into a duck. Simon comes back into Wigglehouse. Simon the duck is laying down on the couch as Lachy works on a solution for the problem. Anthony thinks Simon looks "egg"celent and could probably do some "egg"sercise. Lachy comes back into the living room and give Simon an antidote that should turn Simon back into a Wiggle. Simon goes onto the porch with the antidote and drinks it. He becomes a fish, but now he can practice his scales! Songs #Mumbles the Monster #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (LIVE) #Simon's Cold Water Blues Gallery SimonGoesQuackersPrologue1.png|Lachy in prologue SimonGoesQuackersPrologue2.png|"Today seems like a sleepy day." SimonGoesQuackersPrologue3.png|Lachy sleeping SimonGoesQuackersPrologue4.png|Lachy waking up while hearing the alarm clock ringing SimonGoesQuackersPrologue5.png|"Luckily, I set my alarm clock." SimonGoesQuackersPrologue6.png|"Let's ready, steady, wiggle." SimonGoesQuackers1.png|The Other Wiggles SimonGoesQuackers2.png|"It's good to practice my drumming." SimonGoesQuackers3.png|"It's good to play my guitar." SimonGoesQuackers4.png|Anthony playing the air guitar SimonGoesQuackers5.png|Lachy showing his new invention SimonGoesQuackers6.png|''"This is my turn you into a duck trick. Quack."' SimonGoesQuackers7.png|''"How does it work, Lachy?"'' SimonGoesQuackers8.png|''"How does it work, Lachy?"'' SimonGoesQuackers9.png|''"Well, all you have to do is drink and then turn into a duck."'' SimonGoesQuackers10.png|Lachy suggests to get a container for the tea. SimonGoesQuackers11.png|''"Anthony, can you hold this for me?"' SimonGoesQuackers12.png|Lachy leaving SimonGoesQuackers13.png|Anthony holding the tea invention SimonGoesQuackers14.png|Anthony passing the tea to Emma SimonGoesQuackers15.png|Emma holding the tea invention SimonGoesQuackersWigglyTrivia1.png|''"Will Emma drink the duck drink?"'' SimonGoesQuackersWigglyTrivia2.png|''"Will Lachy ruffle any feathers?"'' SimonGoesQuackersWigglyTrivia3.png|''"This is quackers!"'' MumblesTheMonster-SongTitle.jpg|"Mumbles the Monster" SimonGoesQuackers-LetterH.jpg|The Letter H SimonGoesQuackers-LetterH2.jpg|''"H is for hamburger." SimonGoesQuackers-LetterH3.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger DorothyinSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|''"Anthony ate the hamburger."'' SimonGoesQuackers16.png|Emma and Anthony SimonGoesQuackers17.png|Simon arrives while taking the duck drink. SimonGoesQuackers18.png|Simon holding a cup of tea SimonGoesQuackers19.png|''"Simon, don't!"'' SimonGoesQuackers20.png|''"Good idea. It's best to enjoy this cup of tea outside."'' SimonGoesQuackers21.png|''"Bye-bye."'' SimonGoesQuackers22.png|''"Oh no!"'' SimonGoesQuackers23.png|''"He might turn into a duck!"'' SimonGoesQuackers24.png|Lachy arrives back with a new container. SimonGoesQuackers25.png|''"Where's Simon?"'' SimonGoesQuackers26.png|Emma and Anthony try to explain. SimonGoesQuackers27.png|''"Well, he was here, he took the cup."'' SimonGoesQuackers28.png|''"He's gonna turn into a duck!"'' SimonGoesQuackers29.png|''"Maybe he won't."'' SimonGoesQuackers30.png|''"Maybe he will."'' SimonGoesQuackers31.png|''"Yes I did!"'' SimonGoesQuackers32.png|Simon as a duck SimonGoesQuackers33.png|The Wiggles SimonGoesQuackersWigglyTrivia4.png|''"Will Simon duck out for another cup?"'' SimonGoesQuackersWigglyTrivia5.png|''"Will the Wiggles send Lachy the bill?"'' SimonGoesQuackersWigglyTrivia6.png|''"You just can't beak this episode!"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013SongTitle.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" EmmainTVSeries7.jpg|Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2013ConcertSongTitle.jpg|Song title Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" LachyinTheWigglySingingSymphony.jpg|Lachy dancing SimonGoesQuackers34.png|Anthony and Simon the Duck SimonGoesQuackers35.png|''"You look egg-cellent."'' SimonGoesQuackers36.png|Simon the Duck SimonGoesQuackers37.png|"'"Maybe you can just egg-sercise."'' SimonGoesQuackers38.png|''"I've got a basket just in case he lays eggs."'' SimonGoesQuackers39.png|Simon quacking in shock SimonGoesQuackers40.png|''"We do need a solution. What are we gonna do?"'' SimonGoesQuackers41.png|''"Ta-da! Solution!"'' SimonGoesQuackers42.png|Simon standing up SimonGoesQuackers43.png|''"Thank you, Lachy, a solution."'' SimonGoesQuackers44.png|Lachy tells Simon to go in the garden and he'll be Simon again. SimonGoesQuackers45.png|The Replacement Wiggles SimonGoesQuackers46.png|''"Lachy, do you think it'll work?"'' SimonGoesQuackers47.png|''"Well, it probably will."'' SimonGoesQuackers48.png|''"Maybe it won't."'' SimonGoesQuackers49.png|''"Maybe it will."'' SimonGoesQuackers50.png|''"Simon!"'' SimonGoesQuackers51.png|''"Maybe it didn't."'' SimonGoesQuackers52.png|''"You look like a fish."'' SimonGoesQuackers53.png|''"The great thing about being a fish is I love to practice my scales."'' SimonGoesQuackers54.png|Simon the Fish singing Simon'sColdWaterBlues-SongTitle.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" SimonGoesQuackersEpilogue.png|Dorothy in epilogue Promo Pictures SimonGoesQuackers-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Behind The Scenes Category:Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:2013 Category:2013 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes focused on Simon Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Halloween-related episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear